Burning in the balance - Part one
by Midnight Dragon Rider
Summary: Set in the mid 10th century- a story that explores the human-witch life of Kol Mikaelson. The witch trials are coming up and as his mother has refused to mentor him, Kol must find the mysterious enchantress who lives in the woods. But there are dark secrets that haunt the lady in the woods- is the allure of magic strong enough for Kol to overcome his fears and win the witch trials?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Esther Mikaelson warmed her hands over the fire, while her friend Ayana stoked the flames with a poker. The fantastic colours of the flames were currently consuming the wood pile that lay inside the circle of stones that they always used to contain the fires rage.

Esther turned to her fellow gifted friend. "Is this the right choice to make Ayana?"

Ayana kept her eyes trained on the calm blaze that she continued to stoke as she gave her answer. "Yes Esther, we cannot allow her to go on like this. She is but eighteen, and has already demonstrated such magic that you and I have not ever been able to perform. And Esther, she does it with such ease. Does that not concern you?"

Esther looked down at her hands that were starting to sweat with nerves. Something about that girl unnerved her. She did not know if it was the raven gleam to her hair, the infernal amber in her eyes, or the way that the words that escaped her mouth sounded so captivating, powerful and old. Esther did know that the power that surged through her veins was something that she herself could sense. And it did certainly unnerve her.

"Yes it does concern me." Esther said with fear and anguish. Ayana turned to face Esther. While Esther could see concern and worry in Ayana's eyes she could also see jealousy. A lot of jealousy.

"Ayana there's one thing that frightens me most." Esther said darkly. "For the time she has been here there have been two full moons, and on those nights the werewolves have come even closer to our village. Growling and snarling with more rage than any being. And I believe that-"

Ayana suddenly cut Esther off in realisation. "That it's her; it is Natasya that draws them closer to our village. If we do not exile her and her darkness then we shall all suffer the savagery of the full moon."

Esther's heart sunk. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik all torn to shreds because of this witch.

"My children….." Esther echoed

"Do not worry Esther, she may have cursed this village but you and I together can protect your family. You and I together can protect the village. Even if it means we do regrettable things. We are going to protect our people" Ayana said fiercely as she covered Esther's hand with her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

Esther only knew now that she did not care what she must do. She was going to protect her family. No matter what. Esther clenched her fist that was free of Ayana's hand. She felt herself boil and burn with a similar rage she'd felt towards someone long ago who had harmed her family. She would not be put through that again.

"Then we shall have to end the problem before it begins." Esther replied through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 1-His to win

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals or its characters. Just Natasya. **

Chapter one- His to win

The soft candlelight illuminated the room in which they ate their dinner. Mikael was away so it was the perfect time to ask whatever question you wanted without the threat of a beating.

Kol was eager to talk about the mentoring to his Mother; he was ready to use his magic while his siblings weren't. "The witch trials are coming up in the summer, mother. Last year you told me that you would think about training me. Everyone is being mentored by someone. Have you decided if you'll be my mentor?" Kol asked trying to mask his excitement with seriousness and maturity.

0Though to be Gods honest he knew very well he was not the most mature Mikaelson child, to be Gods honest he knew he was the mischievous Mikaelson child.

Esther sighed. "Kol you must understand it would not be fair to pick you out of all of you. I love all my children, and it would not be fair to pick one for this. And given that I can only mentor one, not all then I shall not pick any of you." Esther's voice was delivered kindly each word aching with love.

But it still infuriated Kol he wanted to learn sorcery now he was ready the others did not even care about magic. So he tried to reason with her. "But mother I am the only one of us who has true access to their magic." He hoped that at least one his siblings would stand up for him. But not a word escaped their mouths.

"Elijah, Niklaus Rebekah tell mother that it's true-" Esther cut his plea for their aid off with a harsh strong tone. "It's not to be discussed Kol I've made my decision. Now you must live with it." Of course, none of them would help him. Though they did fear their father, Mikale was not an idiot when Esther made a demand about what was to be done about anything mysterious or magical he listened. And they all knew that their Mother's word was the law.

So Rebekah Henrik Niklaus and Elijah kept their heads down looking into their bowls of rabbit stew. Finn was trying not to smirk. He knew better than to think Finn would defend him against Esther. He recalled the day Mikale had beat Niklaus for being too late coming home one night, Esther had been out with the coven on some spell practice and Niklaus had begged Finn to stop him. Finn did nothing but turn away in disgust, eventually Rebekah Elijah and Kol had calmed his temper. So after a rather long uncomfortable silence Kol simply replied with a nod and two words. "Yes mother."

Esther smiled at him sweetly with all her compassion and love from across the table. "Thank you Kol. You know I do not like to take that harsh tone with anyone of my children." A few moments after Esther had said her piece, other laughs and conversations conversed like they usually did when the family where fortunate enough not to have Mikale there. He heard Rebekah and Henrik mutter plans about gods know what, and Niklaus and Elijah jest about the beautiful Tatiana they were both in friendly competition for. But he never forgot that arrogant knowing smirk on Finns face. Kol ate his meal in silence as he felt that smug, self-righteous glare on him throughout the rest of dinner.

After they'd all finished the stew, they all rose from their seats preparing to tidy the mess, pile up the plates and clean them, brush the pesky crumbs off the wooden low down dining table.

However their mother spoke up. "Rest, enjoy yourselves it is not often that we are with an evening where your father has departed."

Rebekah, Henrik, Elijah and Niklaus scrambled out of the room with both shocked and pleased looks on their faces. Kol however was not in the mood to enjoy this chore free evening so he left the room with a crook on his shoulder walking slowly hearing Finns and Esther's voices behind him. Of course Finn would stay. He was such a kiss ass. Always doting on their mother making them look bad especially Kol and Niklaus. Kol knew there were qualities Esther admired in Rebekah her determination and Elijah and Henrik their morals. Niklaus she seemed to always be conscious about. Kol was sure the others noticed, and Kol she wasn't too bothered about. He'd thought they might be able to bond over their connection to magic. Or that she'd at least teach him. But she'd refused. Nothing could be worse sometimes than being the child that neither Mikale nor Esther paid any heed to.

"I'll stay and help you mother." Finn said kindly. Kol glanced around to see Finn taking the plates from her and Esther gave him a pointed look then looked at Kol.

"I truly am sorry Kol I understood how much it meant to you." Esther said sadly her tone was sorrowful. She really had meant it. Kol smiled sadly and nodded and left the room.

Once he was outside the room he started to walk to his chambers but then an interesting comment from Finn held him back. "It's best this way mother."

"I know, out of my children you are most worthy. I might have chosen Elijah however he is so infatuated with this Tatiana. And Niklaus well you understand why it could not be Niklaus. Rebekah and Henrik care not for the trials. And Kol..." Esther stopped slowly as if she wasn't sure what to say about him. Finally after a long unsure pause Esther had finally decided on a piece of vocabulary to describe her younger middle child. "He is reckless, and mischievous. In no way can he handle the responsibilities of magic and the responsibilities and of the representation of showing the power from this family's blood. So it has fallen to you my son I know you will be worthy. You already are." After listening to Esther finish her sentence Kol darted upstairs to his chambers. He gathered his travelling cloak, shoes and jerked on another tunic; it would be chilly walking outside in the late November air. At least the sun had not yet set. But it would soon, due to the look of the sun starting to shield itself behind the rolling lush green hills and the moon starting to form in the hazy sky like a faint white scar marking that void of blue that was darkening.

Esther would be so busy with her precious Finn she would not know if he went out. As for his siblings he could only hope that they would not notice his departure.

If Esther would not teach him and lie about her true intentions of only tutoring Finn, then Kol would do exactly what he would have to do In order to learn magic. He hurried out the door quietly throwing his cloak in and slipping into his boots. He felt the cold breeze bite his neck and fingers. He'd better get used to it. The woods were a dangerous place to wonder in at this time and it was a very cold place this time of the year. And if what he intended to do went as planned then he'd be spending a lot more time in the woodland. Because he was going to visit her.

He was going to request her aid.

He was going to do one of the most dangerous things his mother had ever warned him against.

He was going to see her. He was going to find the enchantress witch.

She might teach him, abuse him or kill him. Kol pulled his cloak tighter around his body clinging to its warmth. He hoped for the former.

Whatever were to happen to him, whatever this woman would do to him, however angry Esther would be if she ever found out about this. He always wanted her to know, that it was always be on her. Finn could be her favourite son; who got to learn magic, who got to enter the witch trials. Kol was going to be the son that would never let Finn win the witch trials. And now he was on his quest. Those trials where his to win.

**Hey thanks for reading! Constructive criticisms, likes, dislikes, and grammar mistakes! All are welcome! This is my first fanfic ever! Review it ask questions and I'll make sure I do my best to get back to you! Btw sorry for forgetting to put a comment on the prologue! **

**Thank-you! I'll post another chapter soon! – Midnight Dragon Rider!**


	3. Chapter 2-Into the woods

Chapter two- Into the woods

Kol stalked through the woods recalling the details of the stories his mother used to tell them about the enchanting witch who lived in the woods by the stream. It was the part of the stream that the villagers feared to go to, it was the section of the woods that none of new generation knew their way around. And the older generations like Kol's parents knew better than to wonder around it. Elijah had asked "Is she ugly with warts and wrinkles mother?"

And their mother had shaken her head gravely and said "No she is beautiful, but that is her weapon to use against you. Like the way your father wields a sword she wields her beauty. If you are ever lost and you see a strange beautiful maiden do not stare for too long, or you shall become intoxicated by simply looking at her."

Kol sighed. He'd spent his entire childhood worried if he'd ever by mistake go to the "forbidden" part of the woods and meet the frighteningly beautiful lady who seemed to have so much fear imprinted into their village.

All his mother had told them to look out for was raven hair, soon after he'd seen a raven haired woman and ran so fast he could barely breathe once he'd finally found his way out of the woods. It had scared him so deeply he had given thanks to the gods every night for a month.

Only to be informed that it was just a villager. Now here he was looking for the woman he'd spent so long fearing. Ironic. It felt foolish now, hurling him-self through the woods at such an hour, just to search for someone who didn't wish to be found. Or if they, did then that couldn't be good.

Kol scanned his surroundings; he wasn't familiar with this area of the woods. That must mean he was getting closer. He felt the weariness and terror blaze in his heart. He should go back; this was a foolish quest to embark on. He had no idea what she would do to him. However it was cold he could either turn back now, or find this witch and hope she would provide him with shelter.

But still the thought of going into her territory where she could do whatever she'd like to him terrified him. He'd come this far, he was not going to give up, or become too afraid to follow through. He wanted to win the witch trials and learn to use his powers, if she could help him then so be the consequences. After what he'd heard his mother say he was going to prove her wrong and best her precious Finn in the trials.

He walked a little further down his legs shaking in the cold winds as he did so. Kol's eye caught sight of a cottage made from stone with a smoking chimney and windows. He ran to the house not caring what might happen after, he would freeze to death out here- the extra tunic he'd worn wasn't enough. Besides he needed to find her. Once he reached the house he pounded on the door. No one answered. Damn.

"Hello. Kol Mikaelson. I've been expecting you." Kol jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice and turned around.

The woman standing behind him was unworldly beautiful; her long thigh length hair fell in thick midnight black mermaid waves; her skin was tanned a strange colour for the people in this village who'd migrated from cold places in Europe, it seemed to glow a beautiful golden colour; her face was well sculptured as were her lips; full at the bottom and shaped expressively at the top; those eyes where the strangest colour he'd ever seen, a sort of amber-gold. Kol realised he'd been gawking for enough time for the silence to be considered uncomfortable. Damn. Honestly she could be no older than him; the thought sent shivers through his spine and slightly unnerved him with its creepiness. She had been here six years.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Please come in, you must be freezing."

Kol nodded as his teeth chattered rather loudly. He stepped aside so she could come and open the door, and with the flick of her wrist and tap on the handle it opened. Kol marvelled in appreciation at the sight of her using magic. She walked inside and gestured for him to follow, which he did.

"Sit down by the fire. Before you freeze to your death." She told him the first part and muttered the last. "You need tea." She said indicating to a boiling cauldron of water and two mugs. Kol nodded as she poured out tea into two mugs and brought it over. He sunk into all the comforting cushions and blankets on the love seat by the fire which instead of being in the centre of the room it was built into the back wall. The beautiful girl sat next to him with the tea and handed his to him. She placed her tea on the wooden side table that had a plant glowing rather greenly on it.

"I understand you need to ask me something." It was a statement not a question. Whatever it was Kol had no idea how to answer it. He never actually thought of how he was going to talk to her. Damn. He could say 'Hello you are absolutely stunning but I shouldn't admire you too long or I'll end up under your spell.

But instead he opted for whatever he could manage to say before his silence became even stranger. She was supposed to be the strange one not him. Damn it.

"I-I-I want you t-to teach me magic." Kol stuttered out. Women did not render him so terrified that he was speechless just by their presence. But gods she was something else. His heart rate quickened when she quirked an eyebrow, clearly that it had peeked her interest. Kol felt warmer, but never more on edge.

He took a sip of his hot drink as she contemplated it with a smirk. It was a delicious flowery flavour. Lavender. Rich and sweet, he'd never had lavender tea before. Her contemplation did not last long when she answered with a grin. "Of course, I'd be delighted."

His eyes widened in shock, and fear. This might not be a good thing. Given the smirk on her face, it really might not be good. "R-really?" He said, half hoping she was lying.

"I meant what I said. Of course. Provided you can collect something of mine." She said her grin was gone, and her voice revealed no waves of emotion. She was a blank canvas. Kol felt his paranoia kick up a notch. What kind of person could switch off so easily? "Collect what?" He inquired trying to sound professional not scared.

She gave him a pointed look. "All in good time." The way she said it sounded like it wasn't arguable. "We begin tomorrow before sunrise." She went on in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Kol opened his mouth about to question or comment but then closed it. The fear of this woman still coursed through his veins. She rose and Kol finished his tea and she guided him to the threshold. When she opened the door the harsh breeze sent chills down his spine, but she appeared unaffected. With no further conversation from her, Kol walked out into the cold November air as he stepped down the path he suddenly brought himself to a halt and whirled around to face her. "My lady what is your name?" He called over the wind projecting his voice in her direction.

"My name is Natasya. And I am not a lady." Natasya said through the wind her hair flying around her like a wild sheet of darkness. With that Kol nodded as he quivered in fear at her powerful tone.

He fled the woods with all his speed once she'd closed the door. Hoping to arrive at his home before someone noticed his departure.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! I'm now writing this with MidnightRainfall! We'll be updating every Monday and Friday! Feel free to ask questions! **

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3- Before dawn

Chapter three- Before dawn

Kol scrambled out the door realising he has exactly two hours before sunrise. It was still dark outside; the moon was still barely lingering in the sky. Hurriedly he jogged to the woods, skipping past all the other villagers' houses as he did so.

There were few people who were actually awake; though rising fairly early was customary in most places. In this village not many bothered to do so especially since many of the warriors had gone to battle, Including Mikael.

Kol and his siblings dare not tell their Mother but none of them would miss him if he did not return. It always felt that it would be easier, if Mikael perished of something that none of them could control. Then they'd no longer have to live in fear of his retched treatment. If Kol knew one thing it was that next to Niklaus Mikael's least favourite child was Kol. He knew it was because Kol was one of the middle children, and he could be mischievous and reckless; though Mikael had still hit all of them.

Except Henrik and Rebekah- And of course Fin, surprise surprise that Mummy's favourite boy was also Daddy's least hated child. Kol hated Finn. He was always so smug. He always took all the love from their Mother. Kol knew Rebekah and Henrik were too young to receive a beating. But Finn had never endured one.

Shaking himself from his inner turmoil as he reached the border to the forest, he tried to focus on which way to head in. To be honest he didn't know the way, all he knew was what direction he was not allowed to go in; so he travelled in that direction, sprinting through the snowy woods until he saw the stone cottage, with the smoke that was sneakily floating through the cold mist, barely detectable in the winter air.

Before he went further, he checked himself to make sure he would not act as idiotic as last time. Kol would not embarrass himself with the fear that had been built up inside him by Esther. He needed to be ready and confident. He needed to be more like himself. So he gave himself a quick slap as he ran to the door.

It was open, and in the centre of the living area was Natasya. Her long raven hair was plaited to the side and she was cross-legged on a matt that was laid out on the stone floor. Her dress was covering some of the floor, leaving a lush green spillage around her. Her palms were tilted to face the ceiling as if expecting the Gods and Goddesses to drop a gift in her tanned hands.

He wasn't exactly sure if should be walking inside so he waited awkwardly in the threshold. There was no doubt that she was beautiful, but her very presence suggested than she was a lot more than that; a powerful, beautiful witch who clearly came from exotic lands. There was certainly something eerie about that mask of no emotions she'd worn last night and certainly something incredibly odd about what she was doing now.

"Come in. Join me." Natasya's voice sounded all of a sudden. Hesitantly Kol entered standing yet again awkwardly awaiting her next command.

"Is everything well?" He asked rather confused.

Without opening those gorgeous eyes she replied calmly. "Everything is more than fine my darling. Now darling, like I said before, come in and join me." Was she insane? What the damned hell was she doing? _Maybe it's_ _worth risk,_ the maybe _I can_ _just run out_ _the_ _door_ _right now_. Kol contemplated with himself. No. He needed to see this through. He needed to win those trials; even if it meant acting completely insane and doing the strangest things. Natasya was powerful, he could feel it. And Kol wanted to be great and win those trials.

So he did as she said and imitated how she was poised as best as he could. "Close your eyes." she said eyes still sealed shut. Oh well that wasn't weird at all….. Did she have eyes in her cheek bones or something? However he still obeyed her polite demands. "Centre yourself; think of the elements earth, air, water, fire and spirit." Natasya went on. "Find the part of yourself where you have control." Kol briefly opened his eyes as he felt the candles that surrounded them ignited eagerly with soft warmth. "Yes that was me." Natasya said instantly. The flames that had once been burning fiercely stopped in their fiery blaze and went out. Kol thought about the candles, and fire. He waited to feel that warmth of the candles, and… Nothing. Damn.

He sat for nearly an hour trying to 'centre him' as she had described it, to try and take a firm grasp on the magic that surrounded him and that was inside of him- without actually invoking a command or spell in order to accomplish anything. He was growing frustrated, but never ceased to try, he would not go home having accomplished nothing, especially when there was a great chance that one of his sibling, or gods forbid his Mother would catch him.

"Kol darling, you may find more success if you released the frustrations in your mind" Natasya called from somewhere close by, she'd stopped 'Centring' herself about a half hour ago. He could smell the most heavenly smells of bread and lavender, which must have meant she was in the kitchen.

"I have been trying for nearly an hour, and all I have managed to do is light the candle by the fire", Kol replied keeping his voice respectful, not wanting to anger her and by default have her injure him, or worse tell him to leave.

"You must release the anger that you feel towards your family and the fear that you feel in my presence"- the last part made him blush ever so slightly. "And once your mind is free, your magic will free itself too, then, and only then will you be able to have full control of your magic, instead of magic controlling you" Natasya said, her words dripping with disdain.

"Mother has said that for a witch to be at their most powerful they must master all of the powerful spells and be educated in the arts of witchcraft." Kol replied, regretting it instantly as he watched his teachers eyes flare in anger.

"Then enlighten my young Kol Mikaelson, why is it that I found you begging at my door instead of at your mothers feet where you should be, like where your brother Finn is." Snapped Natasya violently, causing Kol you flinch. "If I am so inferior compared to her, then why bother me at all!"

"I...I…" Kol stuttered, with his eyes fully open- eyeing the door, praying to the gods he would be able to escape if she truly lost her temper. He saw her cross the room, all the colour drained from his face- Gods he was truly terrified, but nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Natasya knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his face, she smiled at him in the way an adult would smile at a child who had said or done something ridiculously foolish.

"You are forgiven darling, and quite honestly I am amused that you had the courage to say something at all" she replied her voice tinged with a mix of amusement and frustration.

"Make no mistake, your mother is a powerful witch, but she, and those that she is foolish enough to call a coven are ignorant." Natasya said viciously, her eyes narrowing. At some point during the conversation she had removed her hand from his face and had risen, now standing over him. "But…enough of this, come you must be hungry" she said pulling him to his feet and into the small alcove that was the kitchen, offering him a piece of plain bread which tasted of lavender- Gods above it was delicious.

Glancing out of the window he realised it was time for him to go, but was unsure of how he was to go about leaving, but breathed a sigh of relief when Natasya spoke. "My darling it appears that it is time for you to leave."

"When can I come and see you again?" Kol asked- fearing the answer.

"When I wish to see you I shall summon you."

"But…." Kol started to say but was abruptly cut off.

"If you desire to see me it shall be when I am ready and only then." She spat making Kol quiver in fear.

"H...H…How shall I know you have summoned me?"

"You shall know….of that I am certain." She told him, smiling sweetly, "Now off you go." Not needing to be told twice, Kol started towards the door

Once he was out of the door, retreating down the path into the dimly lit forest he turned around to see her watching him. "Before you go my darling, I must ask something of you." Natasya went on looking at him evenly, not waiting for him to respond. "Tell me what your Mothers coven is doing, tell me of what they plan and prepare for, rituals, spells, potions, events. Need I go on?"

Kol shook his head. Natasya smiled. "Very good darling, you catch along fairly fast, not fast enough, but you'll get there. In case it has escaped your mind, I ask that you go without anyone knowing. That is all I wish for today. Run along."

As Kol ran through the forest her request played in his mind- How on the God's green earth would he be able to listen in on his mother's coven's next meeting, undetected?

**Hey guys thanks for reading! We hope your liking it so far! Please REVIEW! We'll try and answer your questions without spoilers! We know Natasya may be a bit mean but she's a complicated person!**

**-Midnight Dragon Rider and MidnightRainfall! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 4- Lessons

Three lonely, yet peaceful days had as perusal drifted by for Natasya, she sighed in boredom and in thought as she paced around the woods; the red sky was blazing beautifully contrasting with the snow that sprinkled the nature that surrounded her. She thought about her new student. A Mikaelson. Natasya disliked most of the people in this village. But none more than she disliked Esther Mikaelson and her coven. Kol was determined to win those trials and become a true witch.

Though Natasya could see he was driven by the fact that his Mother had picked Finn over him. Being a "teacher" was not all that simple. Especially when he is the son of her archenemy- Though Kol did not remind her of his Mother. Little did he know, but Natasya knew much about his family. Finn the loyal, Elijah the moral, Niklaus the free-spirited, Rebekah and Henrik the rebellious, and then there was Kol. Determined. Mischievous. He was certainly good-looking- Although so where his brothers. Though, the only woman Finn had ever probably ever laid eyes on was his Mother, and Niklaus and Elijah where whipped by the same woman.

This was typical, frustrating and comically sad. But it was not Natasya's issue. Kol was her problem. How was she going to get him to ease up, he'd never learn magic unless he stopped being so tense. He needed to release his frustration and fear. Although it might be nice for him to beat Mikael or Esther or Ayana, Natasya knew that those bloody bastards were not options. She knew that he needed to release his frustration on someone who he felt would deserve it. No not Finn. Natasya picked up a stone and hurled it in frustration.

The noise caused a beautiful doe to come sprinting out of its hiding place, as she stared in appreciation the magnificent animal was shot down with an arrow to the leg. Natasya instantly ran over to the injured creature. What bastard had done this? Yes she understood the villagers needed to hunt. But no one would aim for the leg. The doe would bleed to death, after about an hour or so, a horrifically slow death. Natasya peered through the trees to see the culprit, Kol's brother Niklaus supporting that brunette bitches arm as she held the bow, she giggled in excitement.

Idiots. Obviously Niklaus was using his 'skills' to woo her. It would have been laughable if not for the poor doe that was suffering because of those imbeciles. Natasya clenched her fists. Those damned bastards; she wanted so badly to set their pathetic little heads on fire. Niklaus and his brother where pathetic, loving the same woman, they were only a means to an end to Tatiana. Natasya was more than aware of the situation. She could go and rip their heads of or scare them half to death with her presence and shame Niklaus. And make Tatia feel foolish for coming into this part of the forest. But then the marvellous animal that was on the brink of death would surely die.

Putting her anger aside, knelt down on to the cold forest floor. Natasya stroked the doe's face gently. She whispered a few words in her native tongue. Natasya pulled out the arrow that had embedded itself fairly deep into the doe's flesh, the creature cried in pain as the blood gushed out. Natasya placed her hand on the wound and closed her eyes. She focused her mind on healing, as the wound knitted itself back together the doe sucked in a breath of relief and nestled its head in the layers of her skirt. "All is well little one, I shan't allow anyone to hurt you." Natasya whispered to the quivering doe, placing a kiss on the top of its head.

The voices of Niklaus and Tatia came closer, and she could hear him praise her for her excellent shot, then heard the uncomfortable silence that ensued when ignorant mortals would show affection for each other by exchanging saliva - Perhaps she could scare them half to death as well as save the animal -_ My lucky day. _

She hid herself and the doe in amongst the trees by cloaking her presence from anyone foolish enough to believe that they were truly ever alone in these woods. Then conjuring up a mass amount of raw energy, she created the illusion of a dark and dangerous creature, one that would not fall prey to any sort of weapon- it would sadly however not injure the bastards except Niklaus's pride- and hopefully cause Tatia's heart to stop beating- _Yes, wouldn't that be marvellous. _

It wasn't that Natasya could not bring herself to kill them, on the contrary there was rarely nothing more she desired than to watch the wretch Tatia- and any man foolish enough to be enthralled by her charms come to a miserable end. But sadly no, it was Kol; it was hard enough to get him to concentrate around her, but add his brother's gruesome death to that- and in her part of the forest- he would never come back, and would surely tell his mother.

With a slight shake of her head she swept her hands in the direction of the two moronic lovebirds, hurtling the beast in their direction. Immediately Niklaus through himself in front of Tatia, _how pathetic, if a man ever _tries_ to treat me like I am helpless then I would rip his head off just for fun._ Try as he might, no amount of arrows would stop the beast from charging at them, and after a few moments- when he realised he was unable to slay the beast they retreated. They ran through the forest towards their village screaming and so fast that she lost sight of them so quickly it made her chuckle.

Walking through the woods always made Natasya feel serene, everything was lightly dusted by a fine layer of snow, this part of the woods ways nearly always empty (except for the two imbecilic lovebirds who dared entre and hunt only moments ago) so she would roam freely, without causing the blasted witches of the village to chase her off. She walked towards one of her most favourite places to sit, think and to gather wild lavender that grew near a small waterfall and stream, though it would be frozen over now. However as she walked, she could hear multiple voices conversing in hushed tones, and heard the distinct sound of something whimpering. The first thought to cross her mind was that some wretched people had trapped an animal, but as she closed in on the voices, it was clear that the whimpering belonged to a young boy and the voices where coming from three young men who had the child stretched out naked over the frozen stream.

Natasya could simply turn around, ignore whatever petty human quarrels were about to surpass but then a marvellous thought struck her so she decided to make her presence known to the youngsters.

"Well well well…what have we here?" Natasya asked them, shaking her head.

"This does not concern you, peasant." One of the boys spat. "Now be gone or suffer the consequences!"

"Now now boys, is that anyway to treat your superiors." Natasya asked scolding them. "I am indeed surprised that you dared to enter out this far, I am sure you have heard the stories of a beautiful enchantress who haunts these woods." Natasya asked teasingly. Clearly these boys had not realised who she was- yet.

"I TOLD YOU WENCH." The same boy snapped and letting go of the young boy he was holding, causing him to cry out in pain. "LEAVE! I shall not give you that luxury again!".

Natasya started to laugh at the foolish boy's bravado, but when her eyes laid upon the young boy who was dangling above the water something inside her snapped. His eyes were swollen, blood dripped from his nose and lip, and nasty cuts covered his body.

"I for one..." Natasya dragged out. "Find it hard to believe that it takes four young men to beat a child." She finished pointing in the direction of the boy. The older boy reached out to grab her, which was a big mistake- for him. In a flash she grabbed his dagger and held it at his throat causing him to suppress a whimper.

"Now isn't this much better." Natasya asked, rather pleased with herself as recognition sparked in each of the boys eyes- finally... They had realised who she was.

The colour drained from all of their faces, it was as if her mere presence made the life drain from them. "Now boys, place the boy on ground and walk over to me" she said soothingly, and like puppets they obeyed. As they let the boy go he fell to the floor obviously collapsing after his beating. Never mind. She'd deal with him after she'd had her fun and games with these three.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DON'T LISTEN TO THE UGLY HAG, THROW-" The boy cut off abruptly as the dagger pressed deeper into his skin causing a red line to appear.

"You can call me what you please, but it is I who has the power, not you, you are a pathetic, displeasing, dull mortal. And you shall suffer at the hand of someone who is stronger than you. Don't you just adore the irony?" She grinned as she spoke her menacing words. Let them be afraid. Those bloody bastards needed to know that just because they were supposedly 'Strong' they were not the strongest. They could not harness the power of manipulation. Natasya smiled.

The boys where standing in front of her, their faces had no emotion, no expression- Every feature on their faces screamed that they were ready to serve. Good. "Now one of you imbeciles enlighten me on the situation." Natasya said as the wretched boy being suppressed by her firm grasp attempted to speak, she pushed the blade just a little more into his skin.

The tall blonde haired boy responded. "Him." The blonde said indicating to the younger boy on the floor. "He saw us, stealing ale from the tavern…" The boy stammered "We just wanted to scare him, he wasn't supposed to try and fight back" the boy said, tears of fear rolling down his face.

"Pathetic." Natasya spat. "Stay here, you bloody bastards." She threw the boy roughly to the cold frozen ground. The boys quivered in fear as she strolled over to the little one who'd collapsed. She removed her cloak as she pulled him to his feet and wrapped it around his bare, freezing body. The little one stared at her curiously although he was barely conscious, he held her gaze. She placed two fingers on his neck and gradually started to feel warmth return to his body and see colour return to his cheeks. "What is your name little one?"

"Um…Ah…I…Hen...My names Henry." Natasya looked down and smiled at him.

"How do you feel Henry?" She asked, but instead of waiting for a response she placed a palm on his face and chanted a few words in her native tongue. The cuts and bruises disappeared and the boy looked at her gratefully but strangely. She slipped out of he boots quickly and yanked off her socks and handed them to boy "Take these." Natasya said while slipping back into her boots. Henry smiled almost sheepishly.

"Tha…Than…Thank you." He said, his teeth chattering, the shock starting to set in.

"Before you go little one, I have a request to ask of you" She whispered in his ear. "You must find Kol Mikaelson, do you know who that is?" The boy just nodded. "I need you to give him a message, can you do that?" Again the boy just nodded. "You must tell him that his second lesson is ready to be taught, and that he must meet me at my cottage two hours before dawn, after his mother's coven meeting tomorrow, assuming he has completed his first task. But you mustn't let anyone know about what I have told you, must you?" Absent minded, he nodded, his gaze stuck on the beautiful women's face, entranced by her words. "Very good, now you shall forget what you saw here today, and you will go straight home, don't stop until you are safely inside." She patted the boys head and sent him on his way, and turned her gaze back to the boys who had harmed someone so defenceless and believed it meant they were strong.

If they'd managed to do that to her then she would've of given them a round of applause. Or if they'd done it to Esther of Ayana then the drinks would've been on her that night. But no they'd chosen a child to beat up. So there would be no applause and no drinks.

Her eyes fell on the pathetic creatures that sat huddled on the floor, clearly these were the sheep, and their ringleader lay unconscious on the floor 3 feet away- but that still didn't mean that they shouldn't learn a lesson. "STAND" she commanded, obediently they did. "I am disgusted by the behaviour that I have seen here today, and as a reminder of how dangerous it can be to allow someone else make decisions for you, I have a lesson to teach you." She smiled knowingly. "I want you to beat each other, no weapons, just your bodies, for an hour. And when you're done you will forget that you saw me, but not the lesson that I taught you. Let the fighting begin." She said smiling sadistically.

Walking over to the boy that lay semi unconscious on the floor, she kicked his head slightly bringing back to consciousness. "BITCH." he tried to shout, but it was more like a pathetic whine.

"You are a bully Edward Jacobson, and you must be taught a lesson". Then kicking him in the head again, she sent him into another slumber. _Yes _she thought_ Kol and I will have such fun with you. _

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! We know that there's no Kol in this chapter, but we thought it was only fair that Natasya gets a chance to show us what she's really like before you see her with Kol. We will be updating on Friday! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD BE GREAT TO HEAR FROM YOU!**


	6. Chapter 5- The lady of the woods

Kol's POV

Kol waited anxiously, it was late in the afternoon and darkness was settling in the sky, it would be a cold night; it always was in this season.

He thought about his first lesson; Learning control. Strange. That was never something his mother had said. Mikael had still not returned which to be gods honest was a blessing. They'd been just fine without him, though Elijah had to take on the role as father, which was not so terrible. Elijah would never hurt any of them, Elijah was kind as well, and he was selfless. He was the best of all the Mikaelson's. Kol sometimes longed to be like Elijah. They all did. He was so moral- Though Kol always wondered if one day it would be his downfall. Perhaps, he would pull out of the competition for Tatia with Niklaus. Thus losing the woman he is so deeply infatuated with, all so Niklaus could love her instead. While the two had said it was friendly competition, he could see that Tatia was the woman of both of their affections. So tedious and unlucky- two brothers fighting for the same woman. Part of Kol sometimes wondered what would happen to his brothers once Tatia made her choice.

The door opened breaking his trail of thought. It was Rebekah, her long blonde hair was plaited to the side, and she grasped a wooden woven basket, which contained berries, herbs, roots and flowers. She shook the snow from her cloak and turned to him. "Afternoon, Kol." She acknowledged with a grin.

"Afternoon Bekah." He said. "You've been into the woods; Father does not like it when you go out there by yourself. If he were here now he'd be giving us hell about letting you do such things." Kol told her.

"But Father is not here, besides I've had enough of all his bloody restrictions. It's not like any of you listen to him." Rebekah snapped.

'I'm older." Kol protested.

"I'm more responsible". She shot back, and Kol promptly shut his mouth. Not like I've heard that one before. He though sarcastically.

"Besides, your one to speak, just a fortnight passed when you went running off into the woods with that Ella what's her name."

"Finally, someone who actually notices that I'm gone." Kol muttered, but Rebekah acted like she didn't hear him- well that or she didn't actually hear him

"Well, I'm going back out. And before you pretend to act all big brotherly I'm going to find Elijah, he and Henrik went out hunting hours ago and haven't returned, so you can either sit here and bother yourself with the inner turmoil you clearly don't want to talk about, or you can accompany your darling little sister to find our brothers." Rebekah finished as she wrapped a scarf around her neck. It made Kol smile- he often forgot how much he loved Rebekah, she saw more into him than his parents ever could, age didn't make you more instinctive, no matter what his parents said. Just as Rebekah opened the door Kol jumped to his feet and grabbed his cloak and followed her out of the door. And that was when they heard the screaming.

Rebekah's POV

Something was bothering Kol, but he had far too much pride to ever come to her for advice. So much like Mikael - though when she thought about it all of them in their own way were all a bit like him- though that was bound to happen considering that they (unfortunately) had been raised by both their Mother and their Father.

Then she heard the screams, she felt Kol freeze by the side of her, putting a (if she didn't know better) protective arm in front of her, ensuring she could go no further toward the potential threatening screams which were now coming closer. Kol's arm lowered, and he burst out laughing like a madman, it wasn't until she saw the sight of a bedraggled Nik and Tatia running for what seemed like their lives towards her mother who was tending to the livestock. She couldn't help herself, despite their traumatized appearance Rebekah burst out laughing alongside her brother. As they came closer she could see that Tatia's face was streaming with tears and that they both were out of breath, drenched in sweat, their clothes torn. Rebekah and her brother jogged towards their mother, adamant not to miss the hysterical scene that waited while choking on their own laughter.

When they arrived at the scene Niklaus was sputtering words out and Tatia had wrapped her arms around Kol, while he whispered things in her ear to calm her. "Niklaus calm down." their Mother told him. "What on the god's green earth has happened ?" She asked him again easing him towards her.

"W…we…we…wer…were" Klaus stuttered.

"Niklaus, clam down. Nothing can hurt you here." His mother said lovingly placing both of her hands on his shoulders to ease his shaking.

"We were nearly attacked." At first Rebekah hadn't realised it was Tatia who had spoken, she spoke so softly that it was a strain to hear her- and it was TATIA. .SPOKEN. Rebekah didn't think she has ever seen her voluntarily spoken in front of her Mother before. "We were in the woods. Klaus was teaching me how to shoot an arrow, we shot a doe, and then an enormous creature approached us. Klaus attempted to slay it, but it would not fall, so we ran." Just then Elijah and Henrik came into view and Rebekah watched Tatia without another word barrel herself into Elijah, while he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

Nik's eyes flickered in the direction of Tatia and Elijah, a look of pure jealousy came across his face, but it was over in a flash and Rebekah wondered if she was the only one who saw it. But then she saw Kol glancing his way and realised she wasn't. "Bekah!" Henrik called as he bounced his away over to her, causing her to genuinely smile. "What happened to Niklaus and Tatiana?" Quickly she filled him in on all that had transpired since they had been gone.

Kol's POV

"Niklaus." their mother said, the calming tone replaced with suspicion. "Which part of the woods were you hunting in?"

"We were in the woods that led from behind the Jacobson's family's home." Nik said, and only then did the colour drain from Kol's face. Of course they were terrified, the beautiful yet frightening Natasya tended to leave a long lasting impression. _Glad she hasn't left any long lasting damage. _Nik was lying, he could tell, but as usual none of his other siblings were around to help confirm his suspicions; He could see Elijah in the corner of his eye walking Tatia home and Bekah and Henrik had set off in the direction of their own home. The only person that had been missing from the scene, surprisingly, was Finn. _I wonder where he's got to. _

"What was the beast like?" Esther inquired.

"It was dark; the beast was everywhere and nowhere all at once. I tried to slay it, but all my arrows disappeared, I am clueless as to what darkness it might've truly been. But Mother, it was indestructible and the only way we managed to escape from it was by leaving the woods." Niklaus described while panicking in distress.

"I have always warned you of the magic that haunts those woods." Esther said. "I have always warned you of _**who**_haunts those woods."

"I am sorry Mother." Niklaus said while hanging his head in shame.

"There is nothing to be done about it now. Just be grateful neither you or Tatiana was severely injured." Esther sighed. "Come boys." Their mother went on. "It is time to return home, your dear older brother has been busy most of the day preparing the evening meal, it would be rude to keep him waiting." _Of course it would. _As they started to walk, Kol could see his older brother glare in the direction that Elijah and Tatia had taken. The jealousy that he saw earlier resurfacing.

Dinner was terrible. Not the food. Kol hated to admit it, but Finn was a good cook. But no it was the atmosphere. Rebekah and Henrik had spent the best part of the meal attempting to whisper into each other's ears whilst glancing in Nik's direction, and their mother constantly scolding them for being rude. Yet more than anything it was Nik who had made it the most uncomfortable. He kept his eyes glued to the door, the reason being that Elijah had not returned from home after they had last seen him with Tatia, and everyone at the table could sense Nik's anger and humiliation. _There will surely be a fight in the morning._

After Kol had washed all the dishes, he excused himself from the house, deciding to take a walk outside in order to think about how he was going to listen in on his mother's coven meeting tomorrow. He was nearing the woods when a young boy- Kol thought his name was Henry- ran towards him. "Kol." The boy called as he sprinted towards him, and just as Kol was going to tell the little one to run off home something the boy said stopped him in his tracks. "I have a message for you. From your Mentor."

"And what pray tell, does the message say?" Kol said trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"Your second lesson is ready to be taught, and that you must meet her at her cottage 2 hours before dawn, after your mother's coven meeting tomorrow, assuming you have completed your first task." Henry said matter of factly.

"Henry, you know you mustn't tell anyone one of this, don't you?" Kol tried to tell him.

"Tell anyone what?" Henry asked confused, as relief coursed through Kol's entire body. _Of course she would not have entrusted this information to someone without ensuring they could never tell a living soul. _

"Tell anyone that you are out this late on your own" Kol told him and smiled. "Now off you go home before anyone notices." They boy smiled at him then ran off in the direction of his home.

Then a figure loomed before him and a voice said "Now now now, what do we have hear." And even though it was dark Kol could hear the smug smile spread across Finn's face, and immediately he felt foolish that he hadn't noticed that he had been followed.

"What were you and young Henry discussing Kol?" Finn challenged. And though Kol knew he shouldn't, he knew exactly what to say to throw Finn straight of his tracks.

"Young Henry was just telling me that he saw a dear brother Elijah in a very compromising situation with the beautiful Tatiana." Kol replied- and equal amount of smugness in his own voice.

"I see…" was Finns only reply. _Phew, that was close. _Kol could sense that this was not the reason the Finn had followed him, so Kol decided to bait it out of him- knowing it could only be about one topic.

"So Finn, Mother has told me that she is willing to teach me magic, and may even consider mentoring me in the next Witch Trials." He said as naively as he could. Finn just scoffed.

"I assure you brother, Mother only tells you that as to not injure your feelings".

"How would you know that?" Kol asked, feigning ignorance. Finn was far too easy to trap.

"It is I who mother is mentoring as I am the most responsible, thus the most deserving. Furthermore, I am even aloud to accompany mother tomorrow to her fortnightly Coven meeting." Finn finished rather (too) proudly.

"But I…." Kol choked. _Finn you are an idiot. _

"Enough of this, come little brother let's get you home before you cause trouble." _Home is exactly where I need to be to cause trouble _Kol thought to himself smirking as Finn led the way home. _Well I cannot listen in on Mother's coven, then I suppose I shall have to get Finn to do it for me. _

Elijah POV

Once they reached Tatia's house and were in the safety of its walls Elijah felt her relax so he settled her onto a bed of throws and pillows and went into the kitchen to make them some tea. As he waited for the water to boil Elijah's mind drifted to his younger brother Niklaus. He often felt guilty about spending such intimate alone time with Tatia, though whenever he voiced he thoughts she would grow tiresome and snap at him. But this time it was different, he didn't feel guilty as such, no he felt more jealous if anything. All three of them had mostly been quite honest about when who saw whom, yet Elijah couldn't shake the feeling that Niklaus had not told him about their rendezvous earlier today. After preparing the tea, Elijah carried both mugs into the small living area where he had left Tatia. She sat up when he entered the room and looked at him like he was all she would ever need- it was that look that had made him fall in love her. Her dark brown eyes always seemed to twinkle and her brown hair fell I waves around her mid rift. Gods she was beautiful, the perfect image of a Goddess. As he handed her a mug of calming camomile tea, but when he pulled his hand away she set her mug down and caught his hand in her own.

"You are simply the most endearing man that I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon Elijah Mikaelson." Tatia murmured placing a trial of kisses up his arm, sending shivers down his spine. She kissed all the way up to his mouth, were she gently tugged on his lip, with her own. Tatia was kind, soft hearted and she only so desired to be loved. Elijah could not bear the thought of Tatia's family rejecting her, only for committing an act of love and then denying her the right to see her child. But a part of Elijah could not help but be grateful that they had packed her things and sent her on a voyage until she found a new settlement. It was the reason they'd found each other. Tatia believed in free love- loving others for simply the pleasure of loving. Elijah kissed her back softly, drawing away and smiling at her. She was the most lovely and beautiful lady he'd ever met, Elijah could not believe how blessed he was to simply be around her. It was something that never failed to make his heart fill with warmth. It was something that could make any bleak winter radiant and uplifting.

"I love you, Tatiana, I always will. I know that my brother Niklaus has disappointed you but I will try to never disappoint you. I know you have had already enough disappointment in your short life."

"I love you too Elijah Mikaelson, very much. Never forget that. But before you go I wish for you to tell your brother not to come and see me. Not until I am ready to forgive his foolish actions today."

"As you wish my love, I shall come and check on you in the morning." They shared one last kiss then Elijah walked out into the cold winter air, feeling both satisfied and conflicted.

The day of the meeting- 1 hour before- Kol's POV

"Finn, Elijah wishes to see you, he's outside fetching water." Kol said, as Finn glared at him, clearly annoyed that he had interrupted him before we was about to get changed for his 'oh so important' coven meeting with Mother. As he heard Finn head outside Kol stepped into his room and grabbed the tunic that he was going to wear to the meeting. He had to hurry; he figured he'd have no more than 10 minutes before Finn came back. So he needed it done in five. He quickly ripped off one of the top button on the tunic and rapidly began to replace it with a button exactly the same as one of the buttons on his own tunic. Lucky his Mother had thought it important for all of them to learn how to mend clothes- much to Mikael's dismay.

The spell he was preforming he had seen years ago (but had always been too afraid to use magic without his Mothers permission) , when Ester and the rest of the witches used enchanted objects in order to spy on the Elders council to monitor the decisions they made. Though it had taken most of the night for him to execute properly. However if done correctly, this would allow Kol to hear the whole meeting through the button on Finns tunic, through to the button on his own, assuming he was not too far from the actual meeting place. Thus allowing him to eavesdrop without being caught -_Oh Finn if only you knew how gullible you really are_. And as if on cue, Kol heard Finn coming in so hurried out of the room leaving no trace of what he had done. _Now all I have to do is find a quiet place that no one shall disturb me in for a few hours after I follow Finn to the coven meeting. _ He needed this to work, he didn't know if Natasya would mentor him if he did not succeed.

**HI GUYS! We are really sorry that we didn't post a chapter on Friday. We have both had so much to do that we didn't have enough time to post it****. Hope you liked this chapter- and you will find out what happened in the meeting in the next Chapter which we will be posting on Saturday. But don't worry we are going to make it extra-long to make up for not posting last Friday. **

**Hope you all had a good weekend- PLEASE REVIEW! **** And thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 6- Let it out

Chapter-6-Let it out

Natasya's POV

It was dark, the sun had finally settled and moon hung solemnly in the sky. There no were stars that blessed the dark sky tonight. The moon, the lonely luminescent observer of the night. Natasya knelt on the cold ground as she plucked lavender from the ground. The beautiful doe she'd met early on that day was staring at her curiously. She smiled at her companion. To be honest that doe was the only good company she'd had all day. It was not often that Natasya was presented with the chance to be social, the times that she was, she usually particularly hated the person she was presented with. Those cruel bastards had attacked and brutalised a child. Pathetic. And those imbecilic morons had shot this gorgeous doe.

The only human company and actual conversation she'd had in six years was the Mikaelson boy. Interesting boy. Determined, driven by vengeance, raised by an abusive father. And had two absolutely moronic siblings. And a bitch of a Mother. He was curious about things, and he knew when he should be afraid. Not like the other men of this village, who were ashamed to be afraid of Natasya. Though she was very aware of the fact that Kol was a scoundrel, constantly sleeping around. She rose from the ground and dropped the lavender in her basket. Natasya clenched her fist. She had no idea what Niklaus and Tatiana had told Esther. She wanted to tear them to pieces. She wanted to burn their remains, curse the ashes and then throw them Esther's face, while slaughtering her husband and her oh so good friend Ayana.

Natasya began to pace along the icy floor. It was cold here in the winter; very cold. Her homeland was cold too, but the people of her homeland where far more advanced than the people of this village. Natasya thought back to what Niklaus and Tatiana might've have said to Esther. Now because of that incident, it was imperative that Kol did not fail in his task. "He'll complete the task. Of course he will. He is far too desperate to learn magic not to." Natasya said reassuringly to herself.

The screams and grunting coming from her house interrupted her trail of thought. Natasya grinned; she arrived back at her house, to see Edward Jacobson still in the chair she'd bound him to. He clearly had not realised that there was a way to escape the bindings- people were no fun when they were helpless. The moment he saw her, he started hurling insults her way. "Release me at once wench, or you shall suffer the consequences, you filthy whore." He spat.

Natasya laughed. "Oh? Is it I who is tied to a chair awaiting my punishment?"

"LISTEN TO ME. I have done nothing that deserves punishment! You stupid bitch, my father will make you suffer for this…" His tirade was cut off as Natasya slapped him across the face, causing an angry red mark to appear across his cheek.

A dangerous glint appeared in her eye as she spoke. "NO, you will listen to me bastard. If you would like to walk out of here with your life then you will shut up, and wait for our guest to arrive. You are a bully, and I do not take well to bullies. You are on thin ice. Besides I do not fear arrogant, pathetic men such as you." Natasya placed a hand on his knee and dug her nails into his flesh; Edward responded with a soft whimper, she looked up to see his face, tears pooled in his eyes. Natasya smiled.

"Do not worry my love you can cry with me. I will not judge you, for your mortal weaknesses." She said sweetly. She removed her hand from his knee and examined the blood that now stained her golden skin. Edward spat a mouth full of salvia in Natasya's face. She felt her anger spike causing her eyes to show burning hatred. She'd forgotten how much she disliked these villagers.

Leaning over to grab the dagger from the nearby table, she glared at the bastard. He was smirking clearly rather pleased with himself so in the blink of an eye she had buried the dagger in his thigh. Edward screamed. It was particularly piercing noise that did a very good job at expressing the agony she had obviously caused him. Natasya was fed up with this mortal, he was very whinny. With a flick of a wrist she knocked him unconscious. That was better. Hopefully when he woke this time he'd spend more time trying to escape than talking. To be damned honest she loved giving her hostages a chance to run. It made it all the more entertaining to chase them. And certainly made it all the more satisfying when she killed them.

Kol's POV

Trailing Finn was far easier than Kol would have thought. He did not check behind him, he never stopped to see if any footsteps seemed to follow him. It was as if he was oblivious that there were people in this world, or even in this village that would love to hurt precious Finn. _I would certainly love to hurt Mother's little angel. _Besides, though it was careless of Finn, it made things incredibly easier for Kol.

Finn (unknowingly) led Kol into the North east of the village, there wasn't much here in terms of housing and market trade. It was mostly all were farmers kept their livestock and grew crops. However up ahead after they passed a gathering of trees, a barn came into view. It was small; so small that it was of no use to farmers to care for their livestock in. But outside of the barn was ignited with candle light and a thick ring of salt that was barely visible in the snow marked the ground. Witches were already beginning to gather, conversing about mentoring and magic.

Kol edged back to the clearing of trees, as long as he could see them, he would be able to hear them from the button fastened to his tunic. And at least here no one would see him, giving him the perfect escape; though he said a silent prayer to any god that was listening that there would be no late arrivals, or he would surely be caught.

When he heard his Mother call silence to everyone in the group he knew the meeting had begun. "Before we begin I would like to welcome the newest members of our family." You are all exceptional young witches, and I wish you all the best of luck in your training over the coming months."

Even though no one could see him, Kol rolled his eyes- _Exceptional my ass. _Trivial pleasantries were exchanged and all the students were introduced to the coven- which was a gross waste of time considering everyone already knew each other-though it was helpful to Kol as he couldn't actually see any of them. After what felt like hours (when in reality it was about ten minutes) Ayana began to speak and Kol knew he was about to hear the good stuff.

"The first thing that must be discussed is the upcoming festival to celebrate the New Year; we are in need of volunteers to aid us while we perform the ritual to bless the New Year…."

Unfortunately Kol was wrong; the entire meeting seemed to have nothing that he thought would please Natasya. All they'd gone about was the events that they always did annually and that they needed a few more people to go into the woods and collect herbs. It was beyond pointless and boring. Kol sighed.

"Now onto more pressing matters." Ayana said, concern seeping its way into her voice. "As you all know, on the last full moons past the werewolves having been coming increasingly closer to the village, the warriors cannot force them back, it is up to us to find a solution. I request all of you to consider this before the next meeting and please come to see either myself or one of the other elders if you believe that you can aid us, in our quest to protect this village." Ayana paused. "I mean not you scare you, you are not in danger of the creatures, so long as you escape to the safety of the caves when the next full moon comes. And ensure that everyone that you know retreats to the safety of the caves, and if you know of anyone, friend or foe, who wants to say in the village to see the werewolves, reports them to one of us immediately, to save unnecessary bloodshed." Ayana concluded with special emphasis on bloodshed. Kol could hear the other elders murmur in agreement.

"The final matter that we must burden you with is about the lady who haunts the woods." As Esther said those words the audience gasped. It wasn't like Kol didn't understand their fear. That woman was terrifying just to think of. Imagine if they met her. The way she acted did not exactly do wows for the image of her sanity. "Recently my son Niklaus and his companion Tatiana ventured near to the forbidden section of the woods. And they encountered a beast. A beast that does not exist, a beast that could only be created through the imagination of the dark sorceress. I am aware that all of you have heard the stories. I know that you have already been warned about this woman , but take this opportunity to understand that your parents do not tell you these stories to keep you away from the woods. They tell you these stories to protect you. You cannot fathom what she is capable of. If you put yourself near her lands what makes you believe that she cannot claim you?"

"Do not fret too greatly, for when the rest of the warriors return they shall patrol the woods around the village. We will protect you from her darkness." Ayana announced.

_How in hell will I be able to visit her then? _

After a short break Esther started again but this time in a more light hearted tone. "That concludes tonight's meeting, I'd like to congratulate you all again on being accepted into this gifted family. You must now drink wine from the chalice to complete the transition from witch to a fully-fledged member of our society. May the gods be with you."

In the background of Finn chatting with the other students Kol heard Esther and Ayana excuse themselves from the elders to go and share a word in private. Realising he couldn't hear them, so he attempted to sneak closer to the site of the meeting. It was then that he saw a fellow student chatting with Finn. He was almost certain her name was Emma; because once he'd been very intimate her. Emma was a pretty girl, with light brown hair that fell in thick waves, and soft brown eyes. _ Ah brother I see your going for my leftovers_. As the chalice got passed around to Finn, Emma gave a squeal of excitement and accidently knocked into Finn jolting the chalice in his hand, making the wine splash generously onto his shirt front. He could hear Emma apologize sincerely, but Finn always the gentleman politely dismissed her apology and excused himself. Finn strolled over to his Mother as he started to unbutton his shirt.

The rational part of Kol was thinking _this is either very good or very bad. _While the immature part of him was thinking _Brother! I thought you were too stiff for a strip tease._ Once Finn was at his destination (shocker: his Mother's side) Esther voiced her concern as she took the stained tunic from his hands which Finn had removed. "Oh Finn my dear, what happened?" Esther wrapped a cloak around Finns shoulders while Ayana observed the scene of Esther and her favourite son.

"Nothing, to worry about Mother just a little accident." Was all he said as he kissed his Mothers cheek leaving Esther Ayana to continue their conversation.

_Turns out it was very good. _

"Esther, today three boys came beaten and bloodied and had said they only remembered fighting with each other. I saw the looks in their eyes they were telling the truth, they looked completely clueless as to what happened. Esther we both know she is the only person who could do such things." Ayana revealed anxiously.

"This cannot be a coincidence Ayana! First Niklaus and Tatiana now this!" Esther replied, alarm filling her voice.

"That is not the worst of what I have to tell you." Ayana admitted regrettably. "There were four boys to enter the woods Esther, only three came out." Kol couldn't see his mother's face, but he was willing to bet everything that she wore a look of pure dread.

"Who was the boy?" Esther asked. In that moment Kol realised that his Mother was actually worried about her other children not just Finn.

"Edward Jacobson." Ayana told her. "But his Father is not worried he says he has a reputation of doing this. It disgusts to think that one of the council's elders is so ignorant and underestimates the danger that lies out there."

Esther, Kol seemed to think was rendered speechless, so Ayana continued. "I have a plan Esther. One that can protect us from her. One can put an end to wicked sorcery-" Esther cut Ayana off.

"Not here Ayana, not where young ears can over hear. As we both know the young are the most susceptible to her tricks and even her charms."

Not wanting to wait around any longer, Kol bolted home.

Kol crept out the house. To be Gods honest no one seemed to notice, so it made his journey fairly simple however it would surely be more difficult when Mikael returned. Kol groaned at the thought. But at the moment Mikael was not what was concerning him most. It was Natasya. Those things they'd said just a few hours ago played on his mind. 'Dark sorceress' ' If you put yourself near her lands what makes you believe that she cannot claim you?'. Had she claimed Kol? Was he just a means to an end? While he had thought she was helping him was he only really just helping her? If there was anything Kol knew it was that Natasya seemed to be the type of person who knew how to play with the game?

Though Kol had spent eighteen years living with an abusive intimidating Father. Mikael did possess the kind or power and intimidation that appeared to come naturally to Natasya. As Kol jogged through the forest, it surprised him how easily he could recall the route to Natasya's house.

Natasya's POV

Natasya was sitting outside her house when Kol arrived. He looked especially nervous, which was really saying something. "Hello Kol Mikaelson." At the sound of her voice Kol jumped. _Will he ever stop being so nervous around me _Natasya thought bitterly.

"Hello Natasya." Kol responded rather cautiously, like she could bite his head off or turn him into stone at any given minute. _Well…_

"I assume that your presence means that you have completed your first task?" Natasya asked suspiciously. Kol just nodded and managed a pathetic (but rather cute) smile. Kol may be a mere mortal but he sure was a pretty boy, even though he was annoyingly nervous. "Darling, I sense that there is something weighing on your mind, and that something has something to do with me. Would you care to enlighten me?"

She could tell she was making him uncomfortable. But to be honest, she didn't exactly care. She'd had enough of his fear, it was affecting his capabilities. Which was why it was imperative he succeeded in this lesson.

"Natasya, it is just that… well… it's what I overheard." Kol said. Damn he was handsome, dark hair, dark eyes. It certainly was lovely that she had a student who was nice to look at.

"Don't stand around a stutter darling, fill me in." She grinned. After Kol had informed her about the situation, her grin disappeared and she clenched her fists. The worst the part of it was that Kol was telling the truth. She knew he'd be too scared to lie to her. Be frightening had its perks.

"Of course it is not like I would expect any better from them." She said blandly, trying to mask her rage. Though she knew from the way he was looking at her that in her infernal eyes there was anger.

"Natasya…" Kol started unsurely.

"Save it. When I said better I meant better plan. If you honestly thought I gave a damn about them becoming better people, you need to get to know me better. After everything they've done to me there will be no forgiveness. Only revenge, and at the moment the closest I am to revenge is by mentoring you. Which brings us to your lesson today." Natasya told him trying to keep her voice even. She walked up the path, to her house and once they were outside the fresh hold she opened door and gestured for Kol to follow her inside. _This was going to be fun._

Kol POV

Kol looked at Edward Jacobson, who was bruised, beaten and bloody. _What the hell have I got myself into._ "Natasya what is going on?" Kol demanded.

"Don't be foolish darling. You know exactly what is going on." Natasya responded.

"I am not killing anyone." He spat back, forgetting all sense of fear.

"Not kill, just seriously injure." She replied.

"I am not fighting someone who is half dead, that's just spineless."

"You're absolutely right darling." Natasya said, pausing to contemplate. She made her way over to Edward as she did so. She clicked her fingers and the wounds on Edward disappeared and then knelt down to whisper something in his ear. Once she'd finished, she handed him a dagger and then Edward fled out the door.

Kol stared at her. _Glad to know that she has boundaries._ "Ok darling change of plans. You are not comfortable hurting a weak person. So I have a fairer idea- though you must bear with me, I'm improvising." Kol just stared at her wide eyed. _ This cannot be good. _Natasya continued completely oblivious to his concern that she was everything they had said she was. Crafty, manipulative, dangerous, beautiful. " As you know young Edward ran out into the woods only moments ago carrying a dagger, your task simply is to find him and retrieve him for me."

Knowing exactly where she was going with this Kol sighed angrily. "How am I supposed to fight him? I know you are not going to give me a weapon and he has a dagger."

"And you are a witch, be creative use your imagination." Natasya said harshly. "I suggest you start, hopefully your feat work faster than your brain."

The insult itself was cruel but that was not what was bothering Kol. As he walked out the front door she called. "But do not fret darling there is only so far he can go."

Kol walked out in to the woods sick to his stomach.

Kol's POV

Kol treaded quietly, trying his best not make any loud noises. _This is it this is truly the end of my life, what in the hell have I signed up for. _But didn't matter now. Kol was very aware that he would have to do anything she told him to. She had claimed him. Damn it. Next thing she'd have him cooking children. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw Edward come charging at him knife raised in his hand.

Kol moved to the side to dodge the blow that was aimed at his heart. The knife grazed his shoulder blade, causing blood to discolour his shirt. He gasped in pain as Edward took the opportunity to kick and pin him to the ground. He aimed the knife at his heart again, but Kol raised his leg up to stop the knife piercing his heart. But when the blade sank into his skin, Kol let out a cry and blood oozed out of the wound. Edward raised the knife again and all Kol could think was _you're a witch. Don't think like a witch, act like a witch-_ _or you'll die._ All of a sudden heat warmed up his body and the knife jerked out of Edwards's hand, without realising it, Kol had caused the silver hilt to heat up causing the flesh under Edwards hand to burn. It bought him enough time to put pressure on his wounds and drag himself up from the floor, but it didn't hinder Edward much longer.

Edward raised his leg and kicked Kol in the stomach causing him to stumble back. But when the next kick came he was ready, Kol sidestepped and dodged the kick then charged himself at Edward the blow knocking them both to the ground. Kol kept punching him until Edward managed to shift his weight and pin Kol down. Again. He received multiple punches, mostly to the face. Edward was always a jealous one. Kol felt himself being dragged upwards by the hair and before he could retaliate Edward had him in a head lock, slowly cutting off his breathing, slowly suffocating him. Clenching his fists at his side, Kol channelled all his remaining strength into getting that bastard off him. He forced his rage to become his power. Edwards's body went hurtling into a nearby tree, leaving Kol to catch his breath. At the foot of the tree the other boy stirred and attempted to pick himself up off the ground, his hand reaching to the knife that lay about a few feet away.

"NO." Kol tried to shout, but in fact came out more like a hoarse whisper. He ran at Edward and kicked the knife away, then ferociously started to repeatedly kick him. He had never wanted to kill him, but Edward had tried to kill him from the start, so now he wasn't so sure. He probably would of kept kicking him until he died, but Natasya's voice broke the trance he was under and he stopped the repetitive kicking. Suddenly after all that the pain came rushing in like a slap of reality. The adrenaline was over. Now for the agony. To be gods honest he felt like he'd been trampled on by a thousand horses. He kept trying to stay standing but he felt his body crumple to the floor.

Natasya's POV

The Mikaelson boy looked like hell like actual hell. His face was bashed and bruised. Blood was splattered all over his right thigh and left shoulder. Edward Jacobson lay a few feet away looking just as bad. She walked over to the both of them. She stooped down to Edwards level, who was unconscious and snapped her fingers healing most of his wounds but still leaving enough so that when he returned he would require medical attention. She lifted the back of his shirt to reveal his bare back, Natasya traced some lettering on his skin. _Consider this my parting gift._ After she was done with him, she lightly kicked his head to wake him. "You're free to leave. I suggest you take your freedom and go now before I change my mind." And with what he scrambled to his feet and darted away from the scene.

Natasya turned her attention to Kol. She gently planted a hand on his body and treated his wounds until they vanished. Just because she could get rid of the evidence didn't mean the pain would disappear after a fight like this. But the Mikaelson boy would learn. And perhaps if he learned enough, he could be great. "Colour me impressed." She muttered so quietly that he'd never hear her.

Natasya would rather be caught dead than be caught honouring a Mikaelson. She managed to drag him up and place his arms around his shoulders. Just because she couldn't enter the village didn't mean she couldn't help him to the boarder. So slowly but surely Natasya and the semi-conscious Kol made their way towards the village and upon reaching the edge, Natasya gave him some of her strength so he had enough to sneak back into his home. And before she let him go wrapped one of her cloaks around his shoulders with a note saying '_Don't concern yourself with the return of the warriors'. _

Looking out at the village that had hated and exiled her she smiled and thought _this is only the beginning. _Then started on the path back to her cottage.

Kol's POV

When Kol awoke the next morning both of his brothers were already gone. He didn't exactly remember how he had gotten home last night, or more like the early hours of this morning. He found one of Natasya's cloaks wrapped around him and felt a piece of parchment under his pillow which he took out to read.

'_Don't concern yourself with the return of the warriors'. _Involuntarily looking down at the cloak, and despite the fact that he felt like hell, Kol couldn't help but smile. This wasn't over. _Not by a long shot. _And then he fell back into a deep slumber, hoping that when he woke next he wouldn't feel as bad.

A few hours earlier-Ayana's POV

Ayana and Esther had been called out to heal Edward Jacobson. He'd been found on the edge of the village. So both of them had gathered their healing tools such as, nettles, lavender, thyme, rosemary oil, a camomile elixir, along with a copper ore. Once they'd arrived at the Jacobson's home they found Edward sprawled over a table in the kitchen, while his family waited in the living area. Ayana and her friend started their work. Esther was rubbing salt and essential oils on the wounds, while Ayana pressed the copper to his skin as she chanted a few words, as she urged him to drink the camomile concoction. After they'd finished tending to all visible injuries, the boy was still moaning in absolute agony. They looked at each other questioningly when Esther finally spoke up. "What is wrong, have we not done everything possible to heal you?" Her friend's voice was soft and gentle; it was times like this where you could so obviously see that Esther was a loving Mother.

When the boy finally managed to choke out his explanation he glanced up at them with eyes that looked like they'd seen a demon. _You certainly have you poor boy. _ "My back." He whispered

When Esther and Ayana turned him over so they could view his back, he gave cry of pain. They rolled up the back of his shirt, revealing singed skin that seemed to take the shape of letters. Once they had rolled up the shirt completely it was then that they truly understood what it was. It was a message. Both Ayana and Esther read the writing that was burned into the skin, and then turned their horrified gazes back to each other, as the writing read:

_**I see you.**_

_**I hear you.**_

_**I know everything.**_

_**This is just the beginning... I am ready. **_

_**Are you?**_

**HEY GUYS! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a blast to write! We'll be updating next Saturday! And we can guarantee that the next chapter is going to have: The return of Mikael! Telijah scenes (Elijah and Tatia!) some Rebekah! And two more lessons with our psychotic sorceress! And much more! A big thank-you to everyone who has read this! Let us know what you think of the story so far, constructive criticism and all! Please review! **

**Thanks for reading you guys are the best! **

**P.S Sorry we didn't update on Saturday the fanfic account wasn't working **


End file.
